


Matsukawa's Adventures in Love Online

by noticemegenpai (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noticemegenpai
Summary: “So… You’re saying you think you love him?” Sugawara asked, incredulous.“Yeah.”“But you’ve never met him.”“No.”





	Matsukawa's Adventures in Love Online

**Author's Note:**

> This was both part of a fic prompt meme I'm doing on Tumblr, and the start of my effort to fill up AO3's MatsuTen tag. I hope you enjoy it! ♥

Matsukawa stood by the fountain in the centre of his local park, nervously clutching a bouquet of roses to his chest. He’d been standing there for ten minutes now (granted, he got there five minutes earlier than planned), staring hopefully at any man who happened to walk past. He wondered to himself whether he looked as pitiful as he thought.

This had all started when he’d signed up for an anonymous chatroom online, out of sheer curiosity. Expecting to find nothing but people with questionable political opinions (ripe for the trolling, he thought), lonely middle-aged singletons, and maybe the odd conspiracy theorist, he’d ended up finding something else instead – a guy his own age, in his area, who adored chocolate ice cream, dreadful puns, and apparently, talking to Matsukawa.

Hidden by their usernames and refusing to give away any details that might be too personal, Matsukawa, under the guise of “Tantanmen1995”, and the person known only as “Blocked55”, quickly became an essential part of each other’s daily lives. When they woke up, they emailed each other. Whenever they were free, they texted. For months now, Blocked55 had always been there for Matsukawa when he couldn’t face talking to anyone else, and vice versa.

He wasn’t sure at what point he’d fallen in love with him - but with the way he talked, he was about 95% sure that Blocked55 felt the same way.

Swallowing his pride, he’d eventually gone to his friends for advice. They’d been eating lunch together, in the very park he was standing in now, when he all but hid behind his sandwich as he explained the situation.

“So… You’re saying you think you love him?” Sugawara had asked, incredulous.

“Yeah.”

“But you’ve never met him.”

“No.”

It wasn’t as if Matsukawa didn’t realise the absurdity of it all. If Sugawara had come to him with that kind of bombshell six months ago, he probably would’ve reacted the same way.

“Well, I do think you’re nuts, but you’re a big boy, Mattsun. You do whatever you feel is best.”

Matsukawa groaned. “That’s my entire problem, though. I don’t know  _what_  I feel is best. I’ve been dancing around asking to meet up for weeks, now. What if he comes to meet me, takes one look at me, and runs?”

Tendou, who had been listening in thoughtful silence for a while, finally spoke up, his mouth still full of rice.

“Do it. Meet up with him! What have you got to lose, Issei-kun? If he runs, he wasn’t worth your time anyway.”

Matsukawa sighed, balling up the clingfilm wrapper from his sandwich and tossing it neatly into the bin beside their bench.

“I don’t know. I’d miss him, I guess. We talk so much, about everything.”

He nearly choked on air as he was suddenly pulled to the side, Tendou’s arm wrapping around his shoulders in a bone-crushing hug. Sugawara snorted at Matsukawa’s expression, which was somewhere between pained and surprised.

“Then talk to us instead, ya doof! We may not have always seen eye to eye, but things are different now. You’ve gotta know that you can come to us about this stuff, or anything, okay? And I swear I won’t make fun. Well, unless something’s actually funny.”

Matsukawa prised himself away from Tendou’s grip, but he couldn’t help but smile a little. He attributed the warmth in his chest to being glad he’d ended up with such good friends at university. Nothing more than that.

And so, with his friends’ advice in mind, he’d sent off a message to Blocked55 that evening.

 

 **Tantanmen1995:** Hey

 **Tantanmen1995:** I think… Maybe we should meet

 **Blocked55:**  I thought you’d never ask <3

 **Tantanmen1995:** I asked my friends for some advice. I wasn’t sure, but they convinced me it’d be a good idea

 **Blocked55:** They sound very wise. I really wanna meet you too ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡

 **Tantanmen1995:** I’m glad.

 **Tantanmen1995:** I swear to god, though, if you stand me up after everything I will  _hunt you down._

 **Blocked1995:** *gasp…* Tantanmen-kun, I would never!!

 

So, here Matsukawa was, bouquet clutched to his chest, by the fountain where they’d agreed to meet. He’d been there fifteen minutes now. Blocked55 was ten minutes late.

Another five minutes went by, and Matsukawa crumpled, sitting down on the edge of the fountain, stomach churning. The pessimist in him was convinced that this was it – Blocked55 wasn’t going to turn up, or maybe he had, then he’d seen him and left just like he’d feared, or maybe it was just someone trolling him all along and—

His train of thought was cut off by a yell from across the park.

_“ISSEI-KUN!”_

Matsukawa looked up. Running towards him at top speed, looking sweaty and rather alarmed… Was someone far more familiar than he’d been expecting. He stood up, mouth agape.

Tendou barrelled into him, unable to slow down in time. He looked frantic, his eyes wide, his movements even jerkier than usual as he moved between burying his face in his hands and scratching his neck in quick succession. Matsukawa was rendered utterly speechless.

“I’m sorry,  _I’m so sorry!_  My bus got stuck in traffic halfway here, then I freaked out and made them let me off and I ran the rest of the way—and I know it’s probably not the big romantic reveal you’ve been waiting for, but hey! It’s me! I swear I didn’t know until you mentioned it, I wasn’t messing with you or anything, I would never!”

Matsukawa was still trying to process everything. Blocked55… Was Tendou. His Tendou. How hadn’t he seen it before? Finally finding his words, he pulled Tendou into a tight hug.

“…You, my friend, are a  _complete and utter tosser_. If you knew, why didn’t you just tell me straight away?”

“I… I wanted it to be romantic. Y’know, like one of those movies,” Tendou said sheepishly, sinking into the hug. “You’re not disappointed?”

Matsukawa chuckled, shaking his head and pulling back so Tendou could see him. He was grinning so hard his cheeks hurt, his face flushed.

“Do I look disappointed?”

For a moment, Tendou looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. If his face weren’t already red from his run, it would’ve been now.

“Jeez, Issei-kun, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look that happy. Should I be scared?”

“Shut up, you idiot, I swear to god. I’m just happy because this seems weirdly right. I mean, it’s bizarre to all intents and purposes, but it’s  _right_. And- oh crap, here. I almost forgot.” Matsukawa grabbed the bouquet of roses from where he’d left them on the side of the fountain, offering them to Tendou. “I got these for you.”

Tendou gingerly took the flowers, rendered speechless himself now - the impossible had actually happened. He looked up at Issei, swallowing thickly before he spoke.

“Do you… Do you wanna kiss as bad as I do right now? Because I really, really do. I love you, Issei.”

Matsukawa didn’t need any more prompting; he leaned in, closing the gap between them and pressing a soft kiss to Tendou’s lips. Tendou – his Blocked55.

When he pulled back, he pressed their foreheads together, one arm wrapping around Tendou’s waist while his other hand went to Tendou’s hair, carding his fingers through it.

“I love you too.”


End file.
